


A mans best friend

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Series: A copper and his cat [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Animals, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie makes a mental list about why Hathaway doesn't socialise much. But when he pays Hathaway a visit he finds out that Hathaway has a new flat mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mans best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by MissionImpossible AKA my mum
> 
> I have aspergers and I love to write and my mum encourages me to. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it :)
> 
> I have edited this as I thought I could add a bit more to it.

Robbie had often wondered why Hathaway didn't socialise or have many relationships.

As far as he knew Hathaway only had a limited circle of friends. There was himself and Laura, his band, he gets on with Innocent (even when she is angry with him). That's it.

Well lets take a closer look at this band he is in.

The band  
What has James got in common with the other members of the band?  
1\. They are all religious.  
2\. They all pretty much have the same taste in music.  
3\. The music they play as a band is good.  
4\. The instruments they play are expensive.  
There isn't much else

Differences? quite a few actually  
1\. The other members are at least a few years older.  
2\. The other members are all married.  
3\. They have much more experience with relationships  
4\. They may even have children  
5\. The other members may have a wider circle of friends

I wonder if James opens up to the band about his insecurities?, he's like a closed book with me about his past. Like when we were investigating the Will McEwan case , he was so closed mouthed during that investigation that in the end I had to confront him about it. Then while he was explaining I told him to go away ,I was angry and fed up at that point but still it was no excuse for how I spoke to him that day. 

Who would Hathaway most likely open up too if it wasn't to the band?. Scratch that, would Hathaway open up to anyone at all? or has he got anyone to open up to? 

Poor lad , what are the chances that Hathaway has never had anyone to open up to, nor had a shoulder to cry on?

I hate to imagine what Hathaway's childhood must have been like. Was he ever comforted when he had had a nightmare when he was little? or was he abandoned in his own dark thoughts? 

Did Hathaway ever try to talk to his parents about his problems and did they listen? ,or just laugh at him? or did they just tell him to sort out his own problems? 

Robbie didn't want to think of an answer to any of those questions as he has a pretty good idea of what the answers to those questions most likely were.

Robbie hadn't heard much from Hathaway recently as he was on leave and Robbie thought that he wouldn't want to be disturbed by his presence. But after a few days with no contact Robbie decides to pay Hathaway a visit just to catch up and find out what he has been up to lately. 

________________________________________________________

Robbie arrives at Hathaway's at 8 with a bottle of red wine. He has to wait for a few minutes for Hathaway to unlock his door. " Hello sir was I expecting you ?"

" I just thought that me and you could catch up but if you have other plans then I understand".

" No I don't sir its just that I wasn't expecting anyone tonight but since your here come in"

Robbie came in but as soon as he hung up his coat he noticed that James's flat looked different ,it was more filled and seemed more homely. James noticed that Robbie was looking around.

" Oh and sir I have something to tell you" 

" Ah what's that then?" 

James hesitated then carried on. 

" Sir I-"

" Before you tell me James loose the sir were not at work in case you have forgotten" There was a moment of silence " Sorry carry on "

" In the last few days I have been sorting out my flat because... I have a new... flatmate"

" Oh" was all Robbie could think of to say. If Robbie was honest with himself he quite surprised to hear what just came out of Hathaway's mouth and he suspected that James was as equally surprised as Robbie could never have pictured James saying such a thing.

" A new flat mate?" Robbie questioned.

" Yes Robbie its a girl"

That had surprised Robbie even more, had Hathaway finally got himself a girlfriend? 

" What's her name?" 

" Her names Emily you can meet her if you like" 

" Okay I would love to". James then went upstairs . Robbie's heart was racing, what was this Emily like?, is she a blond like Hathaway, does she have the same interests and hobbies as Hathaway? . What would she think of the music he plays in his band ?, Would she treat him with the respect and kindness he deserves? or would she be abusive towards him? or even worse be like Mortmainge and just use him for sex ? 

James then came back down with something in his hands but it didn't look like a girl. " This is Emily" he announced carefully putting her down on the sofa. A few seconds later the jet black ball of fluff emerged and Robbie then realized that James hadn't been talking about a women he had been talking about a pet and he soon discovered that Emily is a cat. Robbie's heart stopped racing and just looked at the cat with a sad expression on his face and of course James noticed. 

" Something wrong Robbie?"

" No I just thought that Emily was a..." But Robbie found that he couldn't finish his sentence.

James's face expression turned into a frown . " You thought Emily was a women didn't you ?" James said awkwardly.

" Yeah " Robbie said quietly.

James then scooped Emily in his arms, while stroking her he sat down on one end of the sofa staring at Emily's small head . Robbie sat down on the other end of the sofa looking at James and wondering if he upset him.

When a few minutes of silence went past Robbie decided to break the silence.

" James I'm sorry if I upset you"

James then looked up at Robbie " You haven't upset me Robbie I can understand your disappointment" he said looking at the floor in shame. 

" Then what's wrong James you can tell me" 

James was quiet for a moment. " I'm just disappointed with myself for misleading you into thinking that i have finally been able to get a relationship" James then took a quick glance at Emily then back at the floor. 

Robbie wanted to find out why Hathaway had bought a cat. He had to think how to word his question so it wouldn't upset James. 

" James look at me" James immediately looks at him. " Why have you suddenly decided to buy a cat? Robbie asked softly 

James was quiet for a minute then he eventually spoke. " Robbie the reason why I have bought a cat so suddenly is because I thought seeing as you have done something about your loneliness then so can I" 

" But why a cat James ? " Robbie asked his tone still soft.

" Well... this is going to sound stupid but I feel that people just don't understand me and that I don't understand them" 

" It's not stupid James " Robbie said quietly " infact you can explain it if your up to it " he added.

" Very well... with Emily I feel that I can open up to her without feeling scared of what she might say because she can't talk "

"James" Robbie started but James carried on 

" Well I mean she can't laugh at me or shout abuse or turn around and say oh shut up Hathaway it's not like it's important "

" Who said that to you? " Robbie questioned 

" My father " James said in a small voice. " he was always ...saying that I was a pathetic little crybaby who was worthless and who didn't deserve anything good in life"

" Oh lad" Robbie said then James continued to talk 

" Also Emily isn't able to form an opinion of me " James hesitated " I've heard people at the nick share their opinions about me for example I've heard myself being called an over educated toff, an irritating sod and the know it all".

" James lad " 

James sniffed then carried on 

" But what those people don't realise or even care about is that I have feelings to and they can get hurt by peoples nasty comments or even actions" 

" Actions? " Robbie questioned 

" When I was ten I got the confidence to tell my parents my problems but when I told them my mum didn't say anything. But my dad however laughed at me, called me very nasty things and he even slapped me and told me to get a life and to get on with it " James paused.  


" Where as Emily isn't able to hurt me like that or make me feel bad about myself " Tears began to fall from Hathaway's eyes to his cheeks and Robbie wiped them away with his thumb. 

" James lad I'm really sorry I didn't realise that it was this complex and I really didn't want this to end in tears "

" Actually Robbie I'm glad that you came here, to get this off my chest has been like taking a heavy weight off my back thank you "

Robbie was speechless so instead he placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it sending a message of silent understanding 

The end


End file.
